Hub
Hub - największe miasto w Fallout. Zamieszkuje je duża społeczność kupców, handlarzy, właścicieli kasyn i typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Hub jest przystankiem dla karawan jadących na północ, do Cienistych Piasków i Złomowa i na południe, do Gruzów. Różnorodność przejeżdżających przez to miasto ludzi gwarantuje, że zawsze dzieje się tu coś ciekawego. Podobnie jak Nowe Reno, miasto podzielone jest na dzielnice kontrolowane przez silne grupy (ale przedsiębiorstwa handlowe, nie rodziny mafijne). W przeciwieństwie do Nowego Reno, w Hub funkcjonuje jednak neutralna policja. Historia Miasto Hub zostaje założone w roku 2092 przez kupca o imieniu Angus, który założył niewielki obóz w brudnej oazie na pustyni. Wkrótce rozpoczyna handel z okolicznymi osadami. W 2096 człowiek zwany Haroldem awansuje na stanowisko szefa karawany w Hub. Jego karawany są czasami atakowane przez mutantów na Pustkowiu, ale załoga zawsze wychodzi z tego cało i prosperuje dalej. Kilka lat później ataki na karawany ze strony mutantów znacznie się nasilają; w 2102 Harold zmuszony jest do sfinansowania pierwszej z grup poszukiwawczych mających znaleźć źródło mutantów. Konsultuje się w tym celu z naukowcem i doktorem, którego nazywają Grey, wkrótce wyruszając w podróż. Kilka miesięcy później Harold zostaje znaleziony przez handlarzy na pustyni i przetransportowany powrotem do Hub. Jego główni partnerzy handlowi i pracownicy przerażeni jego stanem zdrowia porzucają go i wkrótce nie pozostają mu dwa kapsle, które mógłby złączyć ze sobą. Jednak wkrótce stanie się przywódca małej populacji ghuli zamieszkałej w Hub. W 2120 Angus przejmuje władzę nad rozrastającym się Hub ogłaszając się równocześnie gubernatorem. Pięć lat później Angus angażuje się w powstrzymanie gangu Żmij atakujących miasto, a zimą 2125 zostaje zamordowany tym samym Hub pogrąża się w chaosie. Po śmierci Angusa w Hub wybucha trwająca dwa lata Wielka Wojna Kupców – Kupcy Wodni kontrolują miasto przejmując zbiorniki wody pitnej i żądają opłat od każdego kto chce pić. Człowiek o imieniu Greene ( dziadek Justina Greene ) ogłasza pokój negocjując porozumienia. W taki sposób rodzi się Rada Centralna Hub, złożona z reprezentantów dwóch firm karawanowych miasta; towarzyszący jej długi okres niezdecydowania i negocjacji utrzymuje status quo miasta. Podział miasta Miasto Hub jest największą osadą ludzką na pustkowiu i dzieli się na pięć części : *''Przedmieścia'' : stanowiące wrota miasta od strony północnej. To stąd odchodzą wszystkie karawany firm kupieckich z Hub, ponadto znajduje się tutaj kilka farm na których hodowane są Brahminy wykorzystywane w zaprzęgach. Od mających tu swoje domy farmerów można się dowiedzieć nieco informacji na temat miasta. *''Śródmieście'' ( Downtown ). Mają tu siedzibę takie przedsiębiorstwa jak Karmazynowa Karawana, Przyjazne Towarzystwo Pożyczkowe, Wszędobylscy Handlowcy oraz sklepy : Mitch's store, Księgarnia należąca do Ms.Stapleton, Sklep z Bronią prowadzony przez Beth ( Beth's weapon ) czy „Drobiazgi Iguany Boba". W Śródmieściu znajduje się również główny posterunek policji Hub oraz bar z kasynem o nazwie Sokół Maltański, który jest zarazem główną siedzibą organizacji przestępczej kierowanej przez Deckera. *''Dzielnica Biedoty. Znajduje się na wschodzie miasta na terenie dawnych przedwojennych magazynów, zamieszkałych jak sama nazwa wskazuje przez istoty, którym się w życiu za bardzo nie udało oraz przez lokalny element. W jednym z budynków urzęduje np. grupa zwana jako Gildia Złodziei, w innym człowiek sprzedający nielegalnie rozmaite Chemikalia. Jedynym nie budzącym wątpliwości obiektem jest sklep z bronią : ''Jake's Weapons. W Dzielnicy Biedoty mieszka też nieliczna grupa ghuli pod przywództwem Harolda, będącego niegdyś kupcem w Hub. *''Dzielnica Południowa. Znajduję się tutaj cała infrastruktura dzięki której można czerpać i oczyszczać wodę, a należącej do Kupców Wodnych. Ponadto jest tutaj Kościół/Szpital Dzieci Katedry gdzie zbłąkani mieszkańcy Hub mogą się poddać „leczeniu". *Wzgórza'' na zachodzie miasta. Na Wzgórzach mieszka w wielkiej willi jeden z bardziej zamożnych mieszkańców Hub: Daren Hightower. Towarzyszy mu bardzo ścisła ochrona. Całe miasto otoczone jest wianuszkiem farm dostarczających żywność sporej liczbie ludności zamieszkującej Hub. Występujący NPC Związane z lokacją zadania To tylko kilka z wielu zadań możliwych do wykonania w Hub. *Destroy Deathclaw *Dispose of Jain *Dispose of merchant *Find the missing caravans *Steal necklace from the Merchants Występowanie Hub występuje jedynie w Fallout a wspomniane zostaje w Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas oraz Fallout 4. de:Hub en:The Hub es:El Eje fr:The Hub it:L'Hub ja:The Hub pt:The Hub ru:Хаб uk:Хаб zh:中樞市 Kategoria:Miasta i wioski kategoria:Hub Kategoria:Stany Republiki Nowej Kalifornii Kategoria:Fallout Kategoria:Lokacje wymienione w Biblia Fallouta Kategoria:Miasta